


Boss, Are you Happy Now?

by wolfwings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fellcest (if you squint), M/M, Suicidal Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwings/pseuds/wolfwings
Summary: Underfell Sans is thinking about Boss. He hopes his final act will make his abuser happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather short, I'm writing this at night sooo it's not the best.

Every night was the same. Boss would come home, either in a drunken state or just a terrible mood, and take out his emotions on me, the only one around him. Not that I can exactly blame him... truthfully, I don't deserve to live with him at all. The beatings... the yelling.. the... other things... he does them to make me stronger. Boss said it himself, and why would Boss lie? To me.. his brother of all people... 

Not that he treats me like a brother.

I'm more of his... what's the word... underling. I'm Bosses underling. Weak, small, shaky, nervous, that's all that I am, and that's all that I will ever be. So, why do I even try anymore? Why do I try to please him... when it's apparent that I will never be enough for him? He's the Great Papyrus... I'm just Sans. 

It's no secret that he thinks I'm useless. I hear him yell it, everyday. The words 'worthless' 'weak' 'pathetic' and 'useless' echo through my mind. Maybe I'm not worth his time. Maybe he just wants to get rid of me... 

But yet he hasn't. 

Perhaps it was because he wants me to do it myself. 

Yes, yes that must be it.

Why else would I still be alive? 

Why else... 

.. would he leave me alive..

My mind is made up. Today, this was going to be the day that I end it. It's not like anyone will miss the weak one HP monster... it's not like Boss will miss me... he'll probably be relieved that I'll be gone. Out of his sight, out of his life.. just like he always wanted, Right? He tells me everyday... well.. now I'm doing it. Leaving him. Finally... I'm doing something right with my life, I'm making my brother happy... I'll do anything to make him happy..

If it means taking my own life then so be it. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I stand inside the noose.

With one final breath, I kick the chair out from under me...

My vision goes blurry

I see him.. opening the door..

I barely feel him try to get me out..

I feel at peace, closing my eyes as I fade into dust..  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Boss

Are you happy now?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Sans dies. I'm just keeping this a one-shot but I may write more containing the Underfell bros later.


End file.
